Rune Factory 4 - Highschool Life!
by Sachigo
Summary: The Rune Factory 4 Characters in a Highschool Setting. However, all is not as it seems, and it takes Ailan (Frey) all her willpower to put things back to normal.
1. Transfer Student Ailan

_**Wow I had a great time making this long chapter. Sorry about how long it is!**_

 _ **Thanks to omniXenderman for suggesting that I write a fanfic about Rune Factory 4! I hope that most of the personalities are still the same from the actual game! That's what I tried to do!**_

 _ **Enjoy, and please review!**_

 **Chapter 1: Transfer Student Ailan**

"You must be Ailan, correct?" The principal stood before Ailan, looking over her attire. She had given her the school uniform, and Ailan was pretty pleased with how it turned out.

"Yes that's my name. And you are…?" Ailan asked her.

"Ventuswill. You may call me Venti for short…But I am Principal Ventuswill." Ailan nodded her head. Venti had long green hair with blue tips. Her eyes were sharp, and seemed to bore into Ailan. After a few more instructions, Venti sent Ailan on her way. Ailan had only just walked out of the door when a girl popped up in front of her.

"Hi there!" she greeted Ailan with a smile. She then proceeded to look over her green hair in two ponytails and examine how she looked in the school uniform. Ailan, in the meantime, looked at her long, creamy hair. Two long parts of it were tied with some black ribbon, and the two ones in the front were looped and secured with elaborate clips.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Margaret!" the girl held out her hand. Ailan laughed and shook it.

"I'm Ailan. I'm new here. So you must be one of the students in my classes?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup! There's only a few students here, but that's because it's an especially private school! Or so Kiel says," Margaret gave a laugh. She then grabbed Ailan's hand and dragged her through the hallways. Ailan had no choice but to follow her down the maze of corridors.

Finally, the two found the homeroom, and Margaret burst through with gusto.

"We have a new student!" she cheered dramatically. Everyone looked up from their desks, and all of them cheered as well. Ailan gave an embarrassed smile, but inside she was happy. _They all like me! I'm so glad!_ Margaret showed Ailan her desk, and Ailan sat down quietly. The people around her gave her stares.

Suddenly, a girl with short green hair jumped up in a surprise scare, "Hallo!"

"Ahh!" Ailan almost fell out of her chair from the scare. She quickly regained her composure and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry! I only meant it for fun!" the girl with green hair exclaimed.

"No no it's fine!" Ailan shook her head. The girl with green hair smiled.

"I'm Amber!" she giggled.

"Ailan," Ailan responded politely back. Amber had this happy energy that Ailan found cute. The next one to introduce themselves was a girl with two long, purple braids. When she was near Ailan, she closed her eyes. Ailan waited for an introduction, but the girl suddenly started to snore.

"Whoa! Wake up!" Ailan panicked. The girl shook her head and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm Clorica…Sorry about that…But I have a tendency to sleep…" and Clorica was gone again. Margaret gently moved Clorica back to her seat and sighed.

"Honestly…That girl can sleep!" she laughed. Next one to come up was a blonde girl. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"I'm Forte," she said. She was pretty serious, and seemed like a hard worker. But after introducing herself, she quickly ran to the back of the room for something. Two more girls came up to Ailan. The one with short, gray hair tied with a Panda introduced herself first.

"I'm Xiao Pai. Glad to have you here!" The girl backed up, and managed to trip over a chair leg, sending her sprawling onto the floor. Margaret and Amber quickly went to help her up. The next girl had pink hair in two ponytails and a top hat. Her eyes were indifferent, and showed no emotion.

"Dolly!" A smaller girl with a pointy hat raced up. She had long wavy purple hair and a happy grin on her face. Dolly, the girl with pink hair, sighed.

"This is Pico. My name is actually Dolce. Don't listen to her," Dolce gave another sigh as Pico tackled her.

"I'm Ailan," Ailan responded back. Dolce walked off with Pico still grasping onto her waist. That's when Forte then came back with several boys in tow.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Hiding from the new transfer student!" They all blushed sheepishly and looked away. Ailan decided to do the first introduction.

"I'm Ailan, nice to meet you all!" The boys continued to get redder, almost as if they were too shy to speak up. Then a boy with straight blonde hair stepped forward.

"My name is Arthur. I am the Class President." He bowed his head. Ailan gave a smile as he pushed up his glasses in embarrassment. Next was a boy with long, light blue hair going down one shoulder.

"I'm Vishnal!" he also bowed. Ailan nodded her head to this, and Vishnal had almost the same reaction as Arthur. A red-head suddenly stepped into her vision.

"I'm Doug!" he said as fast as he could. Then he turned around and stalked off. Ailan's questioning gaze followed him, but she said nothing. Then another boy came up. He had long, light blue hair and was carrying a fan with him.

"Hello Beautiful! I'm Leon!" he grinned. Ailan was taken aback by the sudden compliment that she blushed. Forte then dragged him off without warning.

"THERE IS NO HITTING ON THE NEW STUDENT!" she yelled as she dragged him off. Leon begged and pleaded for his life, but to no avail. Forte had dragged him out of the classroom. Ailan gave a confused grin.

"Hi I'm Kiel!" a young boy suddenly popped up in front of her. His messy blonde hair complimented his cute grin on his face. Finally, the last boy stepped up.

"I'm Dylas." Plain and simple, he said nothing more and walked to his seat, which happened to be behind Ailan. Next to her right was Margaret, and in front of her was Forte, who sat back down. So far, she liked the people around her. A bell sounded out, and everyone who wasn't in their seats sat down as quickly as possible. Before them stood a young woman with long, wavy gray hair.

"Class, class settle down!" she called out. Everyone went quiet, waiting for her to start the lesson.

"Well, today we're going to introduce our student coming back! Ailan!" Ailan tilted her head in question. Did she really just say…Student coming back…? Everyone took it in stride though, and clapped their hands. Ailan stood up and just looked around before the teacher quieted the class down.

"My name is Lin Fa. I am your Language Arts teacher, and as such, we will be reading History Textbooks!" Ailan stopped and stared. _History_ textbooks? What?

"Grab your textbooks under your desks and let's begin with a poem from the medieval times." Ailan was thoroughly confused, but everyone just took out their textbooks, and Ailan went with it. The bell rang sometime later, and Lin Fa clapped her hands.

"All righty! Wait for your next teacher to come in. 4 minute break!" Everyone heaved sighs of relief as Lin Fa walked out the door. Ailan turned to Margaret.

"Did we seriously just learn History that entire period?" she asked. Margaret laughed.

"We read a poem. That in itself is Language Arts." She went and read the poem again, almost singing it to herself. Ailan gave a sigh as she leaned her head back. She forgot that Dylas' desk was right behind hers though, and was met with his eyes staring down at her.

"Could you get off my desk? Or is that not possible?" he growled a bit. Ailan shot up off his desk and sat up straight.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stammered. Dylas' gaze softened if only for a mere moment before becoming those hard set eyes again.

"Just don't do it again…" he muttered under his breath. Ailan briskly nodded her head as the next teacher came into the room. It was a young man with blue hair and blue beard. He put his hands on the desk and then said, "All right class! Let's learn how to make money easily!" Ailan felt her head reach her desk. _What in the world…?_

"So, if we have several items that we all bought for a penny, and really aren't very spectacular, how much money would you sell them for to make the most profit?" Xiao Pai raised her hand.

"I would at least start it off at two pennies each item!" she cried out. Ailan was so confused by this madness.

"But then you'd only profit a penny for each item! I say we make each a dollar," Doug called out from his seat in the back. Arthur sighed.

"You are all terribly mistaken, it wouldn't make any sense if we sold items that weren't spectacular in the first place. I say we don't buy the items in the first place." And so the class became a discussion forum, with Ailan sitting there utterly confused.

"Um…Mr….Um…" she raised her hand. The man looked at her, and suddenly gasped.

"I forgot to introduce myself to you! My name is Bado. I teach Business and Math combined together!" he gave a grin. Forte walked up to the front though, and started to yell.

"BADO! WE LEARN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FROM YOU! IF YOU COULD ACTUALLY TEACH SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE…" Forte ranted. Bado just surrendered, putting his hands over his head. The class kept yelling at each other for no reason, until finally, Forte screamed for the to quiet down. Silence. Ailan was so overwhelmed at this point that she felt her head hit her desk again. Dylas behind her laughed a bit under his breath. Margaret was also quietly laughing.

Yet again the bell rang. But this time, Bado said it was for lunch. Ailan stood up to get lunch. Her head was reeling from all the information ricocheting through her head. The first two classes were way too crazy for her liking. But Ailan faced another problem. Where was she going to sit for lunch? Looking around aimlessly, Ailan tried to search for a place to sit.

Margaret sat with Forte and Clorica. She was deeply engrossed in a conversation. Ailan didn't want to intrude. Dolce and Pico talked with Amber, Xiao Pai and Leon. Doug, Dylas, and Vishnal all sat talking. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. But Kiel sat alone, reading a book. Deciding that it was her best bet, Ailan sat down across from him.

Kiel paid no heed to the sudden newcomer, and continued to flip a page each time he finished it. Ailan enjoyed the quiet company. After a while, she got curious.

"What book is it?" she asked Kiel. Kiel finally looked up, and his blue eyes locked onto Ailan's with an intensity she had never seen before. They sat there for a while, just looking at each other. Finally Kiel broke the silence.

"It's a book on weather. I really enjoy it." Ailan just nodded her head, still at a lost for words. The bell rang again, and the students filed back to the class. The next teacher was a little bit on the rounder side…And had long orange hair.

"Good morning class!" he called out. Ailan sighed. _Afternoon…_

"All righty! Let's learn how to cook eggs today!" _A cooking class? Wow this'll be quite interesting…_ Ailan watched carefully as she followed Porcoline's exact instructions. She was cooking the egg with Dylas, as they were paired up with the person behind them. While cracking the egg though, she accidentally touched the hot pan.

"Ouch!" she shook her hand. Porcoline checked her injury, then sent her and Dylas to the Nurse's. Dylas was only there to accompany her.

"Is your finger okay…?" Dylas asked. Ailan shook her head, her finger on fire with pain. He nodded his head, and quickened his pace. They finally made it to the Nurse's office. There, a young woman met them.

"Oh dearie! Dylas what happened to her?" Dylas explained the situation. Ailan sat down, watching the two. Nancy was the nurse's name, and she had long blonde hair in a ponytail. She simply took in all that Dylas said, and then took Ailan's hand. She examined it, and then brought some ice water and Aloe.

"Here put your hand in this water. It'll help cool the burn. Then Dylas can help you put Aloe on it afterwards…" Nancy headed out to speak with Jones, her husband and the other nurse on school grounds. He had grayish brown hair, and seemed a lot more sterner than Nancy. Ailan and Dylas were soon out on their way though, and the last class had started by the time they got there.

The new teacher smiled, "The mystery has been solved! Ailan and Dylas are no longer missing!" Ailan was so confused while Dylas just rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Illuminata, not everything can be a mystery…" he mumbled annoyed.

"That's not true Dylas and you know it! Life is a mystery, which is why we learn history to solve it!" she winked at Ailan. Ailan just nodded, and the two returned to their seats.

The last bell rang for the end of the day. Ailan was so tired and worn out. She followed everyone to the dorms. According to Margaret, Ailan would have to stay with Clorica and Vishnal. Ailan was surprised at the mixed dorms, but didn't have the heart to question it. Everything was so weird in this school.

Two older people greeted them at the entrance to the dorms. The man's name was Volkanon. He had gray hair with a beard and mustache. He seemed kindly, but stern. The other woman was named Blossom, and was a kindly old lady with gray hair. The two were the so-called dorm heads.

"So, miss Ailan! You shall be staying in this dorm with Vishnal and Clorica. Don't worry about Vishnal. The dorms have two separate rooms within the one. It is much easier this way to check on all of you. Bedtime is 9:00 at the earliest, and 10:30 at the latest. Blossom and I will do checks at those two times." Volkanon handed Ailan a key and ushered her into her room before closing the door behind her.

Clorica was already sleeping on her work desk, and Ailan could hear Vishnal humming in his room doing his homework. Ailan decided to do her homework. Later on at night, she fell asleep, and for the first time in forever, actually conked out as soon as her head hit her pillow.


	2. Enter the Servant (Memories)

**_Alrighty! Sorry for the long wait! Wi-fi issues on my computer made this impossible to upload. But it is here now! I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Thanks again to omniXenderman to his help and support with this story!_**

 **Enter the Servant (Memories)**

 _Hey hey! Princess wake up! Oh yes I will ship your extra supplies! Lady Ventuswill is also waiting for you. Great Princess._

 _Princess?_

 _Pri…n…cess?_

"Hey Princess wake up!" Ailan jerked awake with a yelp. She was met with a surprised look from Vishnal. His eyes were wide open in shock and worry.

"I-Is something wrong?!" Vishnal stood back a bit. Ailan sighed, and sat up. _Wait…Wait…VISHNAL IS IN MY ROOM?!_

"What are you doing here?!" Ailan cried as she pulled the covers up over her, even though she was wearing a nightgown. The visions of her dream vanished, and all she could think of was the boy standing in her room.

"I-I'm sorry! I just saw you sleeping and woke you up because you were going to be late!" Vishnal waved his arms in front of him. Ailan gave another sigh.

"Okay then it's fine…Don't worry about it…" Ailan got out of bed. Vishnal blushed a bit, embarrassed, before turning back to his room.

"I-I'll let you get dressed then…" he mumbled as he walked out of Ailan's room and shut the door. Ailan just decided to change without worrying about Vishnal. After she was all ready, she knocked on Vishnal's room door.

"Hey all ready!" she called. Vishnal opened his door with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"C'mon. Clorica has already headed for the breakfast hall." Vishnal walked down the hall, leaving Ailan to hurry after him. They walked down a set of stairs until reaching the main floor. Vishnal led Ailan to a big set of double doors, and into the Breakfast Hall.

It was a sight to behold. The hall was big, and probably would have been able to fit an entire house in it. For how small of number the students were, it was so surprising. At the heads of the table, Blossom and Volkanon served food to the students. Margaret waved Ailan over.

"Hi hi!" she called out. Ailan sat down beside her, Vishnal sitting next to her. Kiel was on the opposite side, so the boys conversed happily. Margaret nudged Ailan.

"We heard from Clorica about your…'rude awakening' and we couldn't help but speculate that he likes you!" Vishnal was talking too much to hear this speculation, but Ailan was still embarrassed.

"What are you saying! It's only been a day here!" Ailan sighed exasperatedly. Clorica, Forte, and Margaret laughed, and Ailan could only sit there getting more embarrassed. Vishnal and Kiel both looked over in curiosity, but could not figure out what they were talking about. That's when a bell sounded, and Blossom and Volkanon ushered the kids out of the dining room to the school.

First period with Lin Fa again was just as challenging to understand. This time they looked at Science Textbooks, and dissected the sentence patterns in them. Ailan had to admit, it was actually Language Arts. The bell rang and Lin Fa made her exit again. Xiao Pai sighed.

"My mother is so good at this…" she smiled. Ailan looked at her questionably. Margaret leaned over to whisper to Ailan, "Lin Fa is Xiao Pai's mom. They're one in the same…Mostly…" she giggled Ailan nodded her head, laughing at this fact too.

With that settled, Ailan closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head on the desk behind her. A sharp bop to the nose made her shoot forward.

"Ow!" she cried rubbing her nose.

"I thought I told you to stay off my desk?" Dylas growled. Ailan turned to him and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I just kinda do it naturally…" she rubbed her sore nose some more. Dylas gave a sigh.

"Whatever." Bado then walked into the classroom, and Ailan braced herself for another making money day.

"Allllright class! Today we will be learning how to price your items just right so you get the most profit! So you each will buy an item for a certain price, then sell it to another classmate for a higher price. Whoever gets the most profit wins!" Bado nodded his head, almost as if he liked his own idea.

Arthur pushed up his glasses. Xiao Pai made a little fist pump gesture. Forte stared at Bado with all her hatred. Margaret perked up and was alert. Both Dylas and Doug stared at anything but the teacher. Kiel read a book in the back. Dolce and Pico both looked indifferent to the situation. Amber just hummed to herself. Clorica slept. Vishnal encouraged himself. Leon just stared at Forte until her gaze snapped to him, and she glared at him beadily. Ailan…Well Ailan decided that this was a bad idea.

"And we shall-" Bado was interrupted with a knock on the door. He reluctantly went to open it. To everyone's surprise, it was Ventuswill…And a newcomer! Everyone stared in shock at the sudden appearance.

"Bado, I'm sorry to make an appearance so suddenly, but we just had a newcomer. This is Xender, and he is also a transfer student." The new boy had yellow gray hair and purplish eyes. He scanned the room quietly, not saying anything. Bado just clapped the boy on the back.

"Welcome to the school! I hope you enjoy your stay here!" Xender just nodded his head, and took an empty seat in front of Dolce and Pico. Dolce regarded the newcomer with indifference.

"I'm Dolce," was all she said. Xender nodded his head. Ailan eyed the newcomer warily, unsure of what to think of him so far. Dylas did the same behind her, unsure of it as well. With Bado's lesson interrupted, he decided just to let people introduce themselves to Xender. Ailan went last, seeing as she was the other newcomer.

"I'm Ailan," she held out her hand. Xender took it quietly, "Xender." And that was it. Ailan went back to her desk, but she really didn't have to. The bell rang, and it was lunchtime again. This time she beelined straight for Kiel's table. Kiel was surprised.

"What're you doing here again?" he asked.

"Well, considering how well lunch went last time, I decided it would be good to do that again." Ailan gave a smile. Kiel smiled back, and continued to read his book. Ailan ate her lunch prepared for her by Blossom. She had explained to her that she had nut allergies, and Blossom had prepared for her a nut free lunch. It was really nice of her, and Ailan was very happy.

"What's in your lunch?" Kiel asked. He gazed curiously at her food.

"Rice and Gravy. Oh steak too," Ailan showed Kiel. Kiel simply looked at it, and nodded his head.

"Strange, but sounds good." Kiel read his book again, and Ailan sat there silently. Then the most surprising thing happened. Xender came over and sat down at the two's table. He quietly ate his lunch, not wanting to disturb the other two. Ailan still wasn't sure of Xender and how quiet he was, but she decided to talk to him.

"Xender, where did you come from?" Ailan asked him. Xender looked at Ailan.

"Somewhere. I-" he clutched his head as he straightened out again, "Sorry…It seems that I cannot remember. Do you know where you came from?"

"I-" Ailan now clutched her head as pain exploded through it.

 _Ailan! Selphia is so lucky to have you!_

 _Thanks Vishnal. I'm glad to be here too._

"I-I can't seem to remember either…" Ailan rubbed her head as the pain ebbed away. Xender's eyes showed some shock, but he looked away afterwards. Kiel watched both of them with interest.

"You can't remember where you came from? Well I-" Kiel let out a yelp as he clutched his head.

"Kiel?!" Ailan reached over and touched his head. He calmed down a bit, and everyone was now looking at their table. Whispers and murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd. Xender quickly stood up, and whispered something to Dolce's group. They started to clutch their heads in pain. One by one, everyone tried to remember where they came from, but to no avail.

"What the…" Dylas shook his head. Vishnal was clutching his head, his breathing heavy. Amber's smile was gone, and her eyes squeezed shut.

"No…No…" Amber mumbled under her breath. Everyone was pained, until the bell rang. Suddenly, everyone sat up as if none of it just happened.

"Well class is starting…Didn't something just happen?" Ailan asked Xender. He shrugged his shoulders. Porcoline was waiting for them in the class.

"All righty then! Hyper Afternoon Class! We are going to be learning how to cook pancakes! Work with the person sitting behind you!" Ailan had to work with Dylas again.

"Let's mix the batter first! Eggs! Flour! A dash of sugar! Milk!" Porcoline called out ingredients from the front. Ailan struggled to keep up. What's more is that Dylas hardly helped.

"Dylas you could help!" Ailan called over her shoulder exasperatedly. Dylas just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're doing fine by yourself." Ailan sighed as she continued to mix the ingredients. She finally got it into a batter when suddenly she tripped walking to the stove. Ailan was falling and the batter was flying. _NO NO NO!_ Suddenly a hand reached out and caught her by the waist while another reached out and caught the batter. Ailan was shocked.

"Clumsy…Almost as bad as Xiao Pai…" Dylas muttered as he placed the batter next to the grill and let Ailan stand up. Ailan was completely taken aback. She stood there just staring at Dylas as she poured the batter on and flipped pancakes. Placing them on a plate, he whistled for Porcoline. Porcoline gobbled them all up, and gave an A for the pancakes.

"Hey, Clumsy come help clean up," Dylas turned to Ailan. Ailan seethed now.

"I am not clumsy!" she yelled back.

"Are too. Almost dropped the pancake batter and hurt yourself." Dylas shrugged his shoulders for added effect. Ailan steamed, but helped clean up anyways. Porcoline soon traded places with Illuminata, and the last period started.

"Let's solve the mystery of Ancient Japan Samurai, and why they would commit Seppuku!" Ailan cringed slightly, thinking about it. _Wasn't that that ritual that they would preform…Like cutting out their stomach…Or they could get their heads cut off…_ Dylas grinned behind Ailan.

"Just what I like…" he murmured under his breath. Ailan wanted to throw up, and countless times during the lecture she held her breath and covered her ears, really hoping that she wouldn't throw up.

Just like that, the last bell rang. Ailan sighed in relief, as Illuminata was seriously starting to scare her. She got so into that stuff…Margaret gently tapped Ailan though as she was about to leave.

"Today is Study Group! All of us are going to the library! Want to come?" Margaret smiled her sweet smile. Ailan nodded her head, her mind taken off of the disgusting history class they had. In the library, all the students conversed and worked together. Xender seemed to be working with Dolce, and even with her indifferent attitude, the two worked together quite well. Ailan took an empty seat and dragged out some of her books to work on problems.

"Oh Clumsy. It's you," Ailan didn't even have to turn to know who she had sat next to. She ignored him and continued with her work. Ailan was already halfway done with the Math problems assigned, and she didn't want to be distracted now.

"Clumsy, can you help me with this problem?" Dylas tapped Ailan on the shoulder. With a sigh, she turned to him.

"What?" she asked. He showed her the problem. An easy math equation.

"Oh just…" Ailan walked him through the problem. Dylas nodded, and afterwards, could solve all the problems by himself. Vishnal stared at his homework. He happened to be on Ailan's other side, but he just didn't seem to be doing any of the math problems. Ailan watched him, then gently touched his arm.

"Need help?" she asked. Vishnal nodded his head, not meeting Ailan's eyes. After showing him the first problem, Vishnal was able to do the problems by himself as well.

"Th-Thank you…" he muttered as they left from Study Group. Ailan gave a smile and nodded, making Vishnal go beat red. _She really does have a bright smile…_

That night, Vishnal fell asleep quietly, listening to Clorica breathe in her bunk on top. He was used to her soft breathing, especially since she fell asleep so often! Even so, Vishnal fell into a deep sleep.

 _Princess! Wake up!_

 _Oh Vishnal! *yawn* Morning!_

 _Morning Princess! How are you feeling?_

 _Good thanks. You?_

 _I'm fine! But I'll always strive to be the best butler out there!_

 _You can do it!_

Vishnal woke up with a jolt. Her smile…Her smile was captivating…


	3. Enter the Workaholic (Memories)

_**Man I loved writing this chapter. Special thanks to omniXenderman for reading my chapters and for the special pointers!**_

 _ **So enjoy!**_

 **Enter the Workaholic (Memories)**

 _Arthur! You're working again?_

 _I'm sorry, but there really is a lot of work that needs to be done and-_

 _No! You've got to stop working! C'mon! Come have fun!_

 _I don't think-Hey!_

"Hey Princess! Wake up!" Vishnal shook Ailan awake. Ailan sat up shaking her head. The dreams she was having lately were strange…Almost like they were real memories…But not…And she couldn't explain them. _My classmates are showing up in them…Why?_ Ailan pressed her fingers to her temples, hoping that would help calm her nerves. It didn't but it was worth a shot.

"You're in my room again," Ailan turned to Vishnal. He shrugged his shoulders. Ailan suddenly got mad, and stepped out of bed. Vishnal took a step back as he saw the anger in her eyes.

"P-Please don't hurt me…" he whimpered a bit, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ailan screamed as she grabbed him and shoved him into his own room. With a deep breath, she let go of the rest of her anger and got changed. Meanwhile, Clorica had a laugh at Vishnal.

"Man she gave you a telling off…" Clorica nodded off, falling asleep in place. Vishnal shook her a bit to wake her up again.

"But I was helping her…" Vishnal sighed. Clorica gave a laugh, and Vishnal felt a little better. Clorica always managed to cheer him up when he needed it most.

"Come. Let's go grab Ailan and eat…" Clorica dozed again, and Vishnal gently picked her up as Ailan walked out of her room.

"She's asleep?" Ailan asked. Vishnal only nodded his head. Ailan smiled. _They're cute together…_ The three neared the Breakfast Hall and Clorica woke up enough to walk to a seat and sit down. Margaret laughed and shook her a bit to wake her up fully.

"Oh…Breakfast…?" Clorica yawned.

"Clorica…Seriously get a grip on yourself…" Forte sighed while face palming. Ailan and Margaret laughed. Dolce then came over to sit with Ailan.

"Hello Dolce! Nice to see you here," Ailan smiled.

"I just came over to make more of an acquaintance. I did not want anything more than that…" Dolce just turned her head away. Xender was sitting on the opposite, watching Dolce with interest.

"Dolly! You're just saying that. You really did want to see if Ailan and Xender were doing okay in school!" Pico smiled and laughed. Dolce shook her head and said, "Shush you. I said nothing of the sort!" Xender gave a little laugh at Dolce, who's cheeks were now starting to flush a slight pink.

"No matter what I came here for. How are you two both doing in school?" Dolce asked Xender and Ailan.

"I'm enjoying it so far…Some of the cooking is a bit hard…But other than that…" Ailan smiled.

"School's fun…But it's only been a day…" Xender replied to Dolce.

"That's true, but at least the first day made a good impression on you," Dolce gave a slight smile. With that, the bell rang and the students filed out to class.

Bado came in with a big grin on his face.

"Class, today I am assigning partners for the Business Project. This project will give you items to sell, and you must sell them at the School festival this weekend. Whoever gets the most money for their items wins!" Bado then started to assign partners.

"Ailan, you will be working with Arthur. Xender you will have Amber. Dolce and Dylas shall work together. Vishnal and Forte. Kiel and Margaret. Clorica and Leon, and Xiao Pai and Doug. Everyone know who they're working with? Great get with your partner and then come get the box of the items from me."

Ailan looked for Arthur, who happened to be in the back of the room. He was busy looking through some paperwork. Ailan was surprised.

"Arthur you're working with me, yes?" Ailan asked him. He busily shuffled some papers before looking up and giving a warm smile.

"Yes I believe so. You must be the new student, Ailan. I know I introduced myself the first day, but again, I'm Arthur," he held out his hand to Ailan. Ailan took it gratefully, and smiled.

 _Arthur you work too much! *glomp* STOP WORKING!_

 _Ailan you really are very c-close… Uh…_

 _Stop working then!_

 _Okay okay!_

Both Ailan and Arthur reeled back in shock.

"Um…Was that?" Ailan tried to piece together what she had just saw.

"Uh…" Arthur's face was a light shade of pink. Suddenly the moment was over though, as Ailan couldn't figure out what they were so weirded out by.

"So we should get our basket. I can do that while you stay here," Ailan nodded to Arthur. He nodded his head, a confused look on his face. Ailan walked to the front, then received a box from Bado.

"You and Arthur got a doozy. Hope you have fun!" Bado waved Ailan away. Ailan sighed as she brought it back to Arthur.

"Alright! We have… A blanket…? A toaster…? A spoon…? A magnifying glass…Man he really did give us a doozy…" Ailan sighed. More items included a worn out bag, a pair of glasses with the lens punched out, and a coat. Arthur immediately looked at the glasses.

"They're so cute…Look at them! Aren't they amazing?" Arthur fawned over the small glasses. Ailan gave a quizzical look.

"Uh…Sure?" Arthur turned and looked at the other items. She thought for a moment, before turning over the dirty magnifying glass in her hands.

"We need to fix these up…Clean them…Make them look good…" Ailan examined the glasses in Arthur's hands.

"True…" Arthur was still entranced with the glasses within his hands. Ailan just sighed, and got some paper towels with water. Just as she was about to clean the magnifying glass, Arthur let out a squeal.

"No no no no and no! You can't just use a paper towel and water to clean the glass! You need this!" Arthur handed her a glasses cleaning kit. Ailan took it with a slight grin.

"Okay mister. Why don't you clean the glass since you seem to care about it so much," Ailan smiled as she handed him both. The care that Arthur took with the glass was like a mother taking care of a baby. He cleaned it so gently and thoroughly. Meanwhile, Ailan to a look at some of their other items. The blanket was in good condition, but the toaster looked old, and the spoon was rusty as well.

 _No one is going to want to use the spoon if it's rusty…This bag is old too…_ Ailan was worried about what she would do. _I could always sew some designs onto the bag…Clean it a bit…The blanket is okay just have to be able to sell it. And that spoon? I'll find some way to clean it. As well as the toaster._

"So Arthur can you clean up those glasses? Maybe give them some new lenses as well?" Ailan asked him.

"Of course I can. Don't even worry about it!" Arthur nodded his head. With that, the lunch bell rang. Everyone filed out of class, most grumbling about the items that they got.

"Hey Kiel?" Ailan sat down at the table. She really was only there to ask where Arthur was though, so she could work some things out about their project.

"Do you know where Arthur eats?" Ailan asked. Kiel nodded his head, "He eats in the Library." Ailan thanked Kiel, and tried to find the library. In the end, she found it in the back of the school. Opening the door, she found Arthur working diligently on some papers.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" Ailan asked. Arthur jumped, and looked up from his work. Seeing that it was Ailan, he relaxed a little.

"Oh Ailan. It's just some paperwork that I have to fill out…Being our class president and all…" Arthur shuffled some papers, then put them down.

"So what can I do for you?" Arthur asked politely.

"I just came to ask about our project…You aren't busy…Are you?" Ailan asked. Arthur shook his head, and they discussed their project until the start of the next class.

—

"Cooking…My most favorite class…" Ailan sighed. Dylas gave a slight grin with his pointy teeth showing. Ailan caught him, and he quickly stopped smiling, and just turned away from her. _Wow…Scary smile…But it has this sweetness to it…_ Ailan grinned a bit.

"What are you smiling for?" Dylas asked.

"Oh nothing…Just thinking about something…" she laughed as Dylas demanded to know. Porcoline then shushed the class.

"Today we shall be making…CAKE!" Porcoline cried out with joy, "Sweet, delicious, scrumptious cake!" Everyone groaned. Ailan actually joined with the groaning. _Great…I'm going to mess this up too…_

The first part was easy, and Dylas actually helped her with the ingredients and batter. But he left the oven to Ailan. Ailan preheated it…And then put the cake in…

"Should it be done now?" Ailan asked Dylas. He thought for a moment, before nodding his head yes. Ailan opened the oven excitedly, and was met with a face full of cake. it exploded, and there was a mess everywhere.

"Ailan…What did you set the oven to?" Dylas asked.

"I…Uh…" Ailan was close to tears. Of course she had to ruin the cake. She sat there, cake still covering her face, when Dylas shut the oven and kneeled before Ailan.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Here let's clean this up and this time, I'll preheat the oven." Dylas helped Ailan up and brought her to the sink, where he took a towel and wiped off the cake on her face. Then he stopped and thought for a moment.

"Y'know…I could've put too much baking soda in by accident. So don't stress okay?" he gave his grin again, and Ailan sniffled, but smiled back.

"Now let's go fix this cake," Dylas took Ailan's hand as she wiped some of her tears away.

"Th-Thank you…" she sniffled out. Dylas nodded his head, a red flush coming to his cheeks. He turned away immediately, and together, they cleaned up their station, and made a cake that Porcoline loved like crazy.

— —

Illuminata went over the United States, and why they kept breaking promises to Native Americans. Ailan felt like all of it was so unfair. _We promised them life…And then just took it away…Like it was nothing…_ With those evil thoughts in her head, after school, she found Margaret talking to some of the students.

"Oh Ailan!" she called to her when she saw her, "We're going to go out for a bit and play some basketball. Wanna join?" Margaret smiled. Ailan nodded her head a yes.

"Cool! Boys! You're going down!" Margaret smiled. The girls side had Amber, Margaret, Forte, Dolce, and Ailan. The boys were Dylas, Doug, Xender, Kiel and Vishnal. The faced off, Pico being the referee to the game.

"Uh Margaret? I have no experience in basketball…" Ailan whispered to the elf.

"Don't even stress. None of us know how to play…Except for the boys!" Margaret winked and Ailan suddenly felt very, very worried. Dylas grinned across the court.

"Clumsy! We'll see if you're clumsy here!" his pointed teeth glinted in the sunlight. Ailan sighed, but then remembered how nice he was to her today. So he didn't really mean it. He was just teasing. _Well I'll show him!_

Pico floated to the center with the ball, "Yay! Hello all!" An invisible audience suddenly cheered. Ailan was startled, as was everyone else, except for Dolce.

"You invited spirits to watch us? Why?" Dolce asked. Pico just smiled. Margaret and Doug stepped up to the center.

"You are going down!" Margaret muttered under her breath.

"Just try," Doug whispered harshly back. Pico lowered the ball dramatically, then with a heave, she threw it up into the air. Margaret ducked as Doug knocked the ball to Dylas. Ailan sighed as she guarded him. _Why do I have to do this? He's so much taller than I am!_

"Oi, Clumsy, what's up?" Dylas grinned as he dribbled the ball a bit. Ailan readied herself, hoping that she could do something incredible to help her team. Dylas dribbled and dribbled, hoping to get past her with a move. Seeing that he was about to cross it over, Ailan lunged for it. She missed the ball, but managed to slightly unbalance Dylas, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Forte meanwhile, collected the ball and dribbled up the field.

Dylas groaned as he shifted under Ailan's weight. That's when he realized that she was actually on top of him. Ailan shook her head to clear the dizziness. That's when she realized the awkward position that she was in on Dylas.

"OhmygoshImsosorry," Ailan said breathlessly. Dylas was beet red as he sat up.

"Uh…I-It's nothing…" Dylas covered his mouth as he turned away. Then he stood up and helped Ailan to stand up too. Meanwhile, Amber had used her wings to fly and slam dunk the ball.

"Yay! Yay! La la la~!" Amber sung while twirling in the air. Doug complained to Pico about unfairness, but Pico just tweeted her whistle, "It's a 2 pointer! And there are no rules of such sort!" Pico laughed as Doug steamed.

"All right team! No more going easy on the girls! We're taking them down!" Doug rallied his teammates. Xender sighed. Kiel shrugged his shoulders. Vishnal massaged his temples hoping to clear them. Dylas stared over at the girls cheering, watching Ailan the whole time.

"Dylas! Those are our enemies! No flirting with them or even liking them! Enemies!" Doug caught him.

"I haven't been doing anything of the sort!" Dylas growled back. The boys locked eyes with fire burning within the both of them. Then they relaxed.

"Vishnal you guard Ailan instead. Xender you have Dolce. Dylas can mark Amber, and Kiel can have Forte. I'll guard Margaret. Ready to play?" The boys gave half-hearted cheers and Doug just sighed.

So Kiel passed the ball to Vishnal, who dribbled it up so slowly. Ailan quickly pressured him, and he freaked out.

"Haveithaveithaveit!" he squealed as he dropped it in front of her. Ailan, confused, picked up the ball and questioned why Vishnal was playing if he was scared of pressure. She then gave it to Dolce, who got focused. Her dribbling was amazing, but Ailan thought she could make out faint shapes circling Dolce, mini-passing it back to her and constantly picking up the ball if she lost it. Xender couldn't deal with the sudden onslaught, and only just barely blocked the shot, but Amber again flew in and dropped the ball in the net.

"Yay! Amber is the best! Amber is number one! I did it~!" she sang. Margaret laughed as did Forte and Dolce. Ailan grinned. Doug, meanwhile, couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are we really going to succumb to their pretty looks! SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" Doug sighed. And that was how the match went. The girls won 40-0. Up in the library window though, Arthur watched them with interest. _I wish I could play with them too…_ He just smiled at their antics though, and gave up his position at the window to file some more paperwork.

"You know Arthur, you can go out and have fun every once in a while," Arthur jumped as he heard another voice. It was Blossom. She gave him a kind smile.

"I'm sure they would love it if you played with them," Blossom said again, in her sweet voice. She winked at him, then turned to leave the library.

—

The next afternoon, the boys were out for revenge.

"We're not losing this time!" Doug shook a fist at Margaret. Arthur walked up to them. He smiled and said, "I'd like to join if I could so help. Clorica is going to play for the girls as well." Clorica nodded, snoring a bit. Ailan was even more worried. They only won so much the other day because Amber would pick up the ball and drop it into the net.

Blossom watched from the library window, a smile etched across her face as she watched Doug argue with his team mates after Amber had scored for the 11th time. Arthur didn't do much, only provided tips to dealing with the girls strategy. But even that wasn't helpful. Clorica was another star player, sleeping but still managing to get the ball.

All in all, the girls won 64-0. But Blossom couldn't care less what the score was. She was just happy to see them all enjoying themselves. The smiles that they had and the laughs they shared were music to her ears.

 _ **Sorry about making the girls win...But c'mon! They're awesome anyways and totally have the upper hand with a flying Amber! XP Please like and review!**_


	4. Enter the Bookworm (Memories)

**_All right! I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out. So to clarify on the Kiel part if any of you get confused, I originally dated Kiel...Then said "I love you" to Dylas for a joke and actually happened. So...Yeah accidentally fell for Dylas afterwards because he grew on me and...Poor Kiel._**

 ** _Oh well, enjoy the story!_**

 **Enter the Bookworm (Memories)**

 _Kiel, what book are you reading now?_

 _Oh you know, just another book on magic._

 _You really like to read don't you?_

 _Yeah. Forte worries for me because I read so much._

 _I think it's cute._

Ailan sat up breathlessly in cold sweat. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Kiel. What connection did she have with Kiel in her dream? It felt like more than just friends…But she couldn't figure it out. _Doesn't matter though…Hey…Vishnal isn't in my room today._

Ailan peered around, and found the timid, blue haired boy not in her room. She shook her head, and proceeded to get changed. Looking at a clock, she realized it was 5 in the morning. She woke up early, but she did't feel like going back to sleep. _Let's go look around I guess…_ Ailan walked out and into the dorms.

The deserted hallways felt weird to Ailan. She was used to the randomness of the school…And figured that someone would be out. Imagine her surprise when she did encounter someone.

"Oh Ailan!" Forte turned around, her long blonde ponytail swishing behind her. Ailan should've guessed really. Forte was formidable in the basketball games they played sometimes after school. It looked like she was heading out to practice right then actually.

"Hi Forte. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Why are you up this early?" Ailan asked with curiosity.

"Well I was going out to practice shooting hoops. You know at the school festival there will be a basketball tournament, yes?" Forte looked at Ailan.

"Really? Wow what other schools are going to be there?" Ailan asked. Forte shrugged.

"Local schools. This is Selphia. The others I've never considered. Kiel probably knows. You should ask him later," Forte smiled at the mention of her brother, "Anyways, care to join me?"

"Sure I mean, I have nothing better to do," Ailan nodded her head and followed Forte out to the courts. The air was crisp and clear, although Ailan could smell a bit of rain. _Rain huh? That'll be interesting…_ Ailan wondered what they would do on rainy days. Ailan also felt herself wondering about the other schools at the fair. What were they like?

Forte started shooting baskets, making most of them. Ailan joined in, making less than Forte, but not doing too badly.

"So our team is going to be us two, Amber, Margaret, and Dolce?" Ailan asked Forte. Forte nodded her head, shooting another three-pointer.

"We have a pretty good basketball team for the girls. The boys normally never win. We used to have Clorica, but she quit after the last tournament. Decided that sleep was more important…" Forte rolled her eyes. Ailan laughed as well, knowing full well how much Clorica loved to sleep. After about 10 more minutes of shooting, Forte headed back inside with Ailan and the ate food with everyone else.

—

Ailan worked with Arthur again on their project. Bringing some sewing kits, she went to work at making the bag look better. In and out and in and out…Ailan was entranced by her work. Arthur was cleaning off the other silverware, knowing that they would need it to be nice and shiny. While Ailan was working though, Dylas managed to tap her shoulder.

"Ah!" Ailan jumped, accidentally poking the needle into her finger, "Ow! Owww…" Ailan watched a little pool of blood blossomed on her finger. Dylas shook his head.

"Clumsy you've done it again," Dylas stated in a matter of fact way. Ailan growled.

"Here then! You try sewing!" she shoved the sewing kit at Dylas. The blood on her finger accidentally smeared onto the needle, and Dylas looked at it.

"Not if your blood is on it…" Dylas handed them back. Ailan sighed frustratedly and went to wash the needle and her hand. Dylas smirked behind her back. Leon noticed this with interest.

"You know, Dylas, it's not nice to tease girls!" he whispered into his ear, "Just go tell her you like her already! Oh oh I know! I'll set you up on a wonderful date!" Dylas turned beat red.

"You what-!" Leon covered his mouth.

"Alright, lunch today you're going to go out to the basketball courts. I'm gonna send Ailan out there to help me practice shooting, but I won't show up so you can shoot together! Aren't I nice?" Dylas was about to protest when Ailan came back and continued her work. Dylas watched her…Then thought about it…Then silently agreed with Leon in his head. Leon knew the answer then.

—

"Oh Ailan! So glad I caught you!" Leon waltzed up to the green-haired girl.

"Oh Leon. What is it?" she asked curiously. _Leon has never talked to me before…What could he want?_

"I just realized I really need help in practicing shooting baskets. I wish I could join the team, but I'm really bad! Please help me!" Leon grabbed Ailan's hands and begged. Ailan was taken aback.

"O-Okay okay! I'll help you just let go of my hands!" Ailan agreed quickly.

"Great! Meet ya out there!" Leon ran quickly, gave Dylas a thumbs up and disappeared soon afterwards. Dylas nodded, and walked out to the basketball courts. He ate his lunch against the pole, waiting for Ailan to show up.

"Dylas?" Ailan walked up with her lunch. She was surprised to see him there.

"Where's Leon?" she asked. Dylas shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well where the troublemaker was. Ailan just sighed and sat down next to Dylas. She took out her sandwich and started to eat. Dylas ate his sashimi silently as well. When she finished, Ailan stood up. Dylas followed her, picking up a basketball.

"Want to 1v1?" Dylas asked with his head turned away.

"Sure," Ailan nodded her head. And thus, it begun. Dylas started with the ball. This time intending to actually pull off the move like he wanted to last time. Ailan watched and watch, and clumsiness kicked in again. She lunged for it, unbalanced Dylas, and the two went down again.

"Ow…Deja vu…Ha ha ha…" Ailan nervously giggled. Dylas was beat red. How had she managed that again?! Was she seriously this clumsy?! But she was so close…So…Close…Dylas suddenly lost all train of thought as he leaned forward and kissed her. Ailan was taken aback. Her eyes went open in shock as a crimson color flooded across her face. When the kiss broke off Dylas quickly looked downward and helped Ailan up.

"S-Sorry I…" Dylas muttered and then turn and fled.

"Wait!" Ailan called but Dylas was already too far. Ailan touched her lips gently with her hand, a smile suddenly forming on them. _He's so awkward…But so cute…_

—

Porcoline had them cooking again in class. Dylas wouldn't make eye contact with Ailan. Every time she accidentally bumped shoulders or touched him he would blush red and jerk away. Ailan found it so fun to "accidentally" bump him just to get a reaction out of him. Leon watched from his station with Kiel, and fist pumped, knowing that he had done it.

"Dylas, do you think you could hand me that whisk so I can make the whip cream?" Ailan asked. Dylas nodded, and quietly handed her the whisk. Ailan was whisking so hard that she accidentally got some on her nose. She was going to wipe it off when Dylas stopped her. Without another word, he gently leaned in and licked it off, then turned away and said nothing else. Ailan also quietly went back to her work, and surprisingly, they made a perfect banana split without any screw-ups.

—

"Okay class! Today we're going to solve the mysteries of the past with a partner! Ailan you're with Kiel…" As Illuminata listed off more pairs. Xender ended up with Amber. The little green haired girl bounced around while still reading her textbook. Ailan laughed and went to go find Kiel.

"So we have to find clues for something?" she asked. Kiel nodded, showing her the assignment. It was a simple worksheet asking simple questions. Kiel and Ailan finished it in a second. It wasn't hard at all. So Ailan played with her pencil while Kiel read a little more. When she dropped it, she reached for it. Kiel noticing it too, bent down as well. The two accidentally brushed hands.

 _Kiel…I love you…_

Ailan's head was splitting with pain. Kiel also clutched his head.

 _And I love you lots as well! Ailan!_

 _Do you really love me Ailan?_

 _Of course Kiel!_

A wave of emotions washed over Ailan. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Remorse. Kiel must've been feeling the same thing because both were crying now. Tears rolled down their faces as they looked at one another. Nothing need to be said. There was much more behind everything than Ailan could even imagine. And yet, she still forgot the next moment after, her hands touching her wet cheeks.

"Kiel…Why was I crying?"

"Ailan…Why was I crying?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't know…"

Ailan and Kiel reached a stalemate, only able to sit and wonder about what had transpired between them.

—

After school, Ailan joined the others to play basketball again. With the festival only a day away, it only gave them two more practices times. Today and tomorrow. Ailan was just worried about doing well. According to Kiel, all the other school's teams were just as good. Especially the Sharance School Team. They were amazing. Ailan hoped that she would be able to match all of the great talent.

"Alright! We're creaming the boys again!" Forte smiled. 72 - 0. Literally they were creaming the boys. Doug was again trying to understand why their team wasn't winning.

"SERIOUSLY? DO YOU GUYS LIKE THEM THAT MUCH?" Doug sighed. They all thought for a moment.

"Yep," Dylas responded without hesitation.

"Uh-huh," Xender soon followed afterwards.

"Amber's cute…" Kiel smiled.

"Doug maybe you should give up on this one…" Vishnal rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Fine. FINE! If you want then just go ask them out to the festival already!" he turned his back on them. Dylas, Xender, Kiel, and Vishnal looked at one another, then separated easily.

—

Dylas walked up to Ailan, a grin on his face. Ailan was curious. He was grinning? His grin was scary but that's okay. He was cute.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are we still playing or-"

"Wanna go out with me on the day of the festival…You know…hang out?" Ailan was taken aback. He was so sure this time, not blushing.

"Oh well…Hmm…I don't think I'm going with anyone yet…" Dylas was now blushing at this point, Ailan pushing all the right buttons.

"Just get to the point! Will you or-"

"Of course I will," Ailan smiled. Dylas looked at her for a moment, then the same grin appeared on his face. Ailan laughed, and pounced on him, kissing him again. Dylas blushed, but let it happen, his eyes closing as he savored it.

—

Xender went up to Dolce, and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm? Yes?" Dolce looked at him. Xender gave a small smile.

"Care to join me in the festival?" Xender asked. Dolce also smiled a little, blushing a bit.

"I would love to…But not because I like you or anything," Dolce added with a wink. Xender returned the wink as the two started to walk off and make plans.

—

"Hey Amber!" Kiel called to the cheery girl. She turned and tilted her head.

"Hi Kiel! What is it?" Amber asked.

"Wanna go to the festival and hang out with me?" Kiel asked with a childish smile.

"Going to a festival? Sounds fun already! Yay~!" Amber hopped up and down in happiness. Kiel, feeling the same, hopped up and down as well. Together they sang off key tunes and spun around like there was no tomorrow.

—

"Hey…Clorica…" Vishnal walked up to his sleeping companion. Clorica barely woke up when she heard Vishnal though.

"Mm…hmm?" she muttered sleepily.

"Wanna go to the festival together?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh…*snore*…" Clorica slept. Vishnal sighed, and shook her awake again.

"CLORICA WILL YOU GO WITH ME OR NOT?" he tried yelling to get her awake.

"Ah! Of course!" Clorica regained consciousness and nodded her head vigorously. Vishnal then smiled, and Clorica fell asleep again, resting on Vishnal's shoulder.

—

Arthur looked out the window thoughtfully as he worked through papers in the library. He wasn't entirely sure what everyone was doing, but it looked like they were asking people to the festival. Too bad he would be too busy to hang out.

Xiao Pai was in one corner of the room putting books away. She was doing fine until she slipped, and went crashing down with a ton of books.

"Ah! My clumsiness got to me again!" Xiao Pai rubbed the back of her head. Arthur quickly hurried over to see if she was okay.

"Xiao Pai, are you all right?" Arthur asked. Xiao Pai nodded her head, still wincing a bit at the fall. Then she suddenly jumped up.

"Oh oh! I was going to ask, Arthur, if you wanted to go to the festival tomorrow with me. Mama says that it would be nice to go with someone else, especially because there are fireworks and all. So what do you say?" Xiao Pai looked at him. Arthur was stunned. He didn't think that anyone would ask him, let alone a girl ask him.

"I…Uh…Sure," Arthur finally replied. Xiao Pai smiled.

"Great! Now if you could help me put all these books away…" Xiao Pai motioned to the clutter of books at her feet. Arthur nodded, and the two put by books together.

—

"Forte," Leon called to the blonde. She turned around, huffing at the sight of him.

"Oh it's you, Troublemaker. Taught any more bad habits to my brother yet?" Forte crossed her arms.

"Nope. Not besides the 'How to Get a Girl' lessons, which he now has a date for the festival," Leon replied indifferently.

"You did what?! And Kiel has a what?!" Forte yelled at Leon.

"Hey hey take it easy. Just look at him," Leon pointed to Amber and Kiel dancing around still. Forte watched them, and small smile forming on her lips when she saw her brother happy.

"Aww…You care for your brother so much…" Leon winked. Forte blushed.

"I just worry about him!" she said defensively. Leon laughed at this.

"All right, all right. On that note, since he's got a date…Wanna go to the festival with me?" Leon's tail flicked a bit.

"Huh? Why should I go with you! You insolent, annoying troublemaker!"

"I'm taking that as a yes. See you at the festival around…10 after we sell all our items," Leon then walked off with a wave of his hand.

"WAIT! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Forte yelled after him.

—

Doug gave a depressed sigh. Margaret walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Hi Doug. Why so down?" Margaret asked.

"All the guys are getting so lovey-dovey with the girls…" Doug frowned. Margaret laughed.

"Boys will be boys you know that much, and hey, maybe going to the festival with someone isn't that bad of an idea," Margaret tried to reason with Doug. Doug thought about it for a moment, and nodded his head.

"Maybe you're right…Oh are you going to the festival with anyone?" Doug asked. Margaret blushed.

"M-Me? N-No…"

"Great! We can go together!" Doug grinned. Margaret smiled as well, glad that Doug was happy about it.

—

With all the dates settled and done, everyone went to their rooms feeling happy and excited for the day after tomorrow, where they could have fun with their friends and dates.


End file.
